


Sharp persistance

by The_Corvid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, but mainly cute, just cutes, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Corvid/pseuds/The_Corvid
Summary: Electrodomestics are small luxury appliances which are meant to make your life easier. Ending up with a glitchy drawing tablet turned tank and a surgeon ready to poke seven kinds of hell out of your hands though does not qualify as making it easier for me. Nope. I'd go as far to say as they are doing the exact opposite of what they were originally designed to do-but that's fine by me. No bot gets left behind, no matter how broken they might be.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domestic Electronics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605865) by [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/pseuds/Bibliotecaria_D). 



> This fiction is entirely inspired by domestic appliances by Dibliotecharia_D, which was linked to me by my Trepan RP parter Mnemoiisms on Tumblr. I read about the DJD and the more I read, the more I felt the need to turn my tiny otp rarepair into a story- they would cause me all kinds of trouble but I still love them anyway.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

I'd never intended to come into possession of a D-class electrodomestic, never mind one that was so old it wasn't even in production anymore but when faced with the dilemma of leaving it in the dust and grime that came with boxes stacked at the very back of a warehouse that was barely even used anymore or taking it home I chose the latter. It was such a small thing, barely even 5 inches in height by guess and it had been offline for a very long time by the look of it. White and orange plating stained with dust and cobwebs that did not look healthy no matter which way you tried to spin it the poor thing was curled up in a ball, joints almost certainly rusted to the point where moving would be painful. The more I examined the tiny thing though, the more I just couldn't bear the thought of letting it be thrown away. Destroyed.

Even in this state the little tucker was so very cute- and gosh darn it I had a habit of rescuing tiny things. The amount of times people had come to me for electrodomestic appliance repairs off the books when warranties had expired was ludicrous- I had unofficially learnt how to fix them after coming into possession of an old Shockwave unit. He had been £50, a ludicrously cheap price for a luxury mech which was meant to be worth thousands. The owner wanted it gone bad. The Shockwave unit turns out was incredibly glitched itself, missing components of itself as a matter of fact but after communicating through my computer it was plugged into bit by bit we helped repair him (and then some, he now had a separate alt mode along with his primary one- thing was a friggin tank!!!). He was nowhere near what he was when he was first produced but that didn't matter, Shockwave was unique and most definitely had a personality of his own- insisting on teaching me more on how to repair things as I had 'dainty servos' which were good with fixing things.

I didn't mind having a logic driven sassy drawing tablet, especially when he noted mistakes I was doing and gave appropriate reference images on his sizable display. I also didn't mind that he had forced me to learn every blueprint of mechs both past and present that had been produced because right now it was this little bot's saving grace. Shockwave knew immediately that something was most definitely wrong when I came in speedily and threw my bag to the ground, not even pausing to hang it up. I never did that.

Instead my workspace was prepped by the 15 inch tall tablet with only a single large optic. Soldering iron and solvant bath, polishing cloth and various lenses to help magnify my sight, and a whole manner of tiny very specific tools which were so very very important. The small thing was so rusted the only thing I could do to un-seize the joints was a very delicate solvent bath with cotton buds to gently swab at the various bits in a Tupperware container. The liquid was a dark brown by the time I was done instead of a light cobalt, Shockwave diligently searching for a frametype that matched this little bundle of misfortune. While I was oiling their joints and wiping away any excess which finally allowed me to lay their form out properly he discovered the poor thing was a Trepan unit. Those were discontinued 7 years ago- which in electrodomestic terms was absolutely ancient. Their joints could now move, and with little clicks the glasses on which my lenses rested magnified themselves. If we were going to truly understand the extent of the damage, the chest armour was going to have to be removed.

Bit by painful bit I worked my magic, and only became more horrified with what I found. It was as though someone had held a lighter to the Trepan unit and let their wires and insides be melted, their little spark chamber sealed shut. I lacked the very specific tools for such a surgery needing such a high intensity lense and fine blade that it would be in the high range tools. The kind only professional and very expensive dealers carried. So needless to say it was impossible to do- but Shockwave could fix the wiring. His digits were precise enough to be able to replace everything, only needing help to wield the soldering iron and make the changes permanent. That evening we managed to un-seize and fully evaluate the extend of the writing issues, and locate what kind of cable they would plug into to recharge.

The next 3 weeks were mostly devoted to the Trepan unit's care and attempted restoral. At times it was incredibly touch and go, verging on giving up and claiming this project to be useless. Shockwave for his part though had set himself on this dear little project, deeming it possible and 'illogical to give up now'. A hefty amount of work went into him along with my monthly salary (most of which Shockwave had managed to earn via donations, he had put out the cause online to any sympathisers anonymously), many sleepless nights and days tinkering away and replacing parts which were no longer useful. At long last the armour was put back, long since cleaned and Trepan resembled some of what he looked like when he was first created. The day to plug Trepan in came, a dull flicker of his spark chamber flaring to life-

Only they didn't come online. They stayed deep in recharge, resisting the call to consciousness if mechs had such a thing. 

For me, it was heartbreaking. So much effort only to have this entire thing be a bust- I sighed in resignation and shook my head. Shockwave for what it was worth though stayed with them. Hummed in the way that engines do when in standby mode and refused to snuggle up in my bed when beckoned. The tablet/tank hybrid stayed firmly rooted to the desk, quiet vrrrrmmmss as Shockwave settled next to the small in comparison frame and kept them warm. "You're unusually attached to them Shockers... Why the sudden clingyness? You weren't even that attached to me for awhile and that's after I fixed your helm-" A series of malcontent complaints that sounded suspiciously defensive. A slight amused grin settled in the place of concern when Shockwave cuddled a bit closer to our new friend, ensuring they were warmer than the icy default temperature they had been for a very long time, despite being exposed to the heat lamp above them.

Trepan still hadn't awoken after a few days of charging and Shockwave had started 'hardlining', connecting himself to their processor and doing who-knows-what. I was no genius while Shockwave was and despite everything he still refused to give up. In the end it was their persistence that had paid off despite my explanations it was hopeless, because they were there when the Trepan unit onlined for the first time in presumably years.


	2. Disembarking... Swiftly.

Shockwave was still holding the Trepan unit when I got up the next morning- though instead of the tight clinging he had been up to previously it looked more like they were supporting them to sit up- something I realised with overjoyed squeals. HE WAS ONLINE!!!! I danced in my place upon spotting the little thing who watched me with expressionless optics before racing over to the desk, the sudden movement making the tiny thing flinch and Shockwave vrmmmm at me in what sounded like a scolding tone. I knelt down carefully, trying not to scare Trepan again as it fixed me with a wary look, small servos clinging on to Shockwave for whatever it was worth.

"Hey there Trepan... You've been a work in progress for quite some time lil buddy," the tone was kept calm, sincere as I tried to move a little closer. Flinching again but much less this time I raised my index finger to point to the tools behind him. "I found you in an old box that was going to be thrown away- I couldn't let that happen though. We fixed you, though I don't think you'll be able to transform anymore- not until we can find someone with the right tools dear..." My voice was a coo at this point and they seemed to contemplate my words, looking down at their dainty little digits and carefully flexing them. All of the rust was gone but the memories of it for however long the thing was like that were most likely going to linger for a long time.

They glanced up at me again and surprised us both with a little hissssss. Shockwave tilted his oddly shaped helm at the noise, and I couldn't agree more. It was so quiet and tiny and cuuuuuuuuuuuute!!! With a slow pace I moved to carefully offer out my hand, enough for it to crawl over if it so chose. "You're probably tired of sitting on my desk, you've been there for at least a month now. How about we take you somewhere a bit more comfortable? I have a bunch of blankets and pillows you can steal until we find something more your size, how's that sound?" Again another quiet hissss. So quiet it was barely audible but it showed promise the tiny thing wasn't traumatised- as far as we knew. Shockwave gave what sounded like an indignant huff when I didn't carry the mech too but didn't complain as Trepan very very carefully stood- one pede wobbly placed in front of the other before setting foot on my hand. They sat as soon as I slowly began moving, helm trying to take in everything with those little amber optics flicking around. It wasn't hard to see they were nervous, servos gripping the palm of my hand like it was their only link to safety. Shockwave trundled along behind me with vrm vvvvv vrrrr vrmm! Probably telling me to be more careful. That darn tablet liked this newbie more than he liked me and I was the one paying for the electricity.

Placing him down gently on the bed the thing scrambled to be free from the fleshie platform and quickly scooted to the large purple pillow Shockwave tended to use to recharge on. Sitting down on the bed they eyed me warily, Trepan giving a defensive hiss. That probably translated to this is mine now human, you said I could have this. Shockwave rammed my foot indignantly at being left behind, wanting to be let up and with a roll of my eyes which earned me another bash from the mini tank he was carefully picked up and placed down. Looking over at the Trepan unit Shockwave paused to wave- something which almost made me giggle. 

vvvvvrrrr vrm vmmm?

A pause, and a slight nod from the smaller bot signalling that he was allowed to get closer and join him. Whatever Shockwave had done while I was asleep had apparently developed the beginnings of trust between the two because within moments Trepan was scooting up to the little tank and enjoying the heat which came with his advanced frame.

Huh...

Well would you look at that?

{5 months later}

"TREPAN YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" Was common to be heard around the house now, followed by the sound of skittering footsteps as the little 'medic' scuttled away to the underneath of the sofa where he knew I couldn't reach, Shockwave zipping not far ahead as he made sure his bondmate was able to make it to safety. He had aaaaaaaaaall the escape routes planned before he even did anything and let me tell you this needle loving bastard of a mech did a lot. Speaking of needles... Reaching under the plush leather soda only earned a full set of mini daggers piercing into the soft skin of the lower segment of my index finger, enough to draw blood as I yelped and pulled it back. 

Yeah they drew blood alright. 5 little droplets of blood had begun to bloom, making me groan to myself. He cut deep every time and gosh darn it, it didn't get any lesser no matter how much I spoiled him. A conspiring hiss followed by another of victory- he'd won this round but not the war. I had his 'mercury custards', and he wasn't going to be getting any tonight. Shockwave would no doubt try and sneak him some so in the fridge they stayed, not to be touched. What had started the whole endeavour was myself trying to run a little bath for trepan and Shockwave- something that Shockwave actively tried to avoid and often attempted to lodge himself in inconvenient places when he saw me get out the solvents (though ironically he intensely enjoyed the bath when Trepan and him were alone. I know because I caught them in the act). Both were waterproof and Trepan actually enjoyed bath time but since these two had become inseparable there was nothing one wouldn't do for the other- even if it landed both in trouble.

Trepan had pierced holes in the bottom of the solvent bottle- so cleverly done that overtime it drained away and while my back was turned the bottle was steadily leaking into the sink. A tell tale set of perfect holes adorning the bottom made it very obvious who was to blame and the two mechs who had already been eyeing the exit had skittered down the stairs faster than you could say electrodomestic!

"Those weren't cheap you know! I have to travel into the city to buy those!!" A snickering sss ssssss ss sss, though not as devious as before. Shockwave was currently stuck under the coffee table and refused to move, but I could tell by the way his lights dimmed he felt slightly guilty, knowing he had gotten his mate in trouble for his own selfish reasons. I sighed and got up, shifting the coffee table aside and letting the tablet-turned-tank guiltily drive away, a trill of vrrrr vrrrrrrr mmmms following his wake no doubt off to hide again. Probably binary for an apology to his little lover.

5 minutes passed after I flopped dejectedly onto the couch, and finally the little one emerged. A quiet warbling hss sss ss... Being the sign that Trepan had stopped misbehaving and now genuinely felt bad for what he had done- despite being terrible at apologising. He was stubborn, sassy and ever so prideful but when I gave up chasing him and wasn't mono-logging about how irritating they were it was cause for concern that he really had stepped over the boundary this time. A minute passed and upon getting to reaction other than an irritated sigh the tiny Trepan now was panicking. He had angered his master and now he was going to get thrown away again- going to be left to die!

An anguished symphony of high pitched hisses signalled his distress, little frame trembling. Oh god, now I was in the wrong, letting him think he had repeated the past and doomed himself to death- for real this time. A gently hand picked up the sobbing bot, a tiny squeak and interruption to the hisses. "Nono no... Don't cry you haven't angered me Trepan-cake... I just don't have a lot of money this month. I can't afford to lose much right now, shhhh it's ok..." Damn it these little cute mechs were going to be the end of me. A tiny little handkerchief was pulled from my pocket and cleaned coolant from Trepan's faceplates delicately, tiny what sounded like hiccups slowing down as he rested carefully on my chest- like he didn't belong there and was going to be cast off any second. "I only have one more bottle left now babs and you know Shockwave needs to be kept clean otherwise his glitches come back. You know that..." He hissed in muted agreement slowly, tears now coming to a slow stop as he wiped them away. The little thing was so easily scared of being left again- the previous owner not liking that his 'medic' was actually a complex professional mnemosurgeon used for operations both mechanical and human. An assistant to amateur surgeons so to speak, for when they were fresh out of medical school. They had cast him aside from having a fear of needles, immediately opting to cast it in a box and throw it away. Somehow, it had ended up in that warehouse- left to slowly starve of power and offline. 

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, but not mad- how could I ever be mad at such a lil precious bab?! So cuuuuuuuuteeeee~" I knew he hated that term and had received many a stabbed hand for it, but right now it made him puff out his chest indignantly- exactly what I was looking for so I could tickle all along his frame with pets and kisses. He screeched in disapproval but I knew he loved the attention, he always wanted attention whether it was from me for my rebellious little art tablet with a damn blinding LED built into his arm. "C'mon now... Let's go find that that rebellious husband tank of yours. I'll spend extra time polishing you tonight ok? Providing you quit stabbing my hand for awhile, it burns when I touch things." The prospect at being shown extra care made him brighten immediately, demanding to be picked up so they could find Shockwave and clean that damn touchscreen drawing tablet. 

Eventually we tracked him down and the rebellious thing tried to scoot past my feet but was quickly cornered and with nowhere to go the tank was plucked up from the ground and marched towards the bathroom- something he figured out with increasingly distressed VRMMMMS and whirling of tank treads. He resigned himself to his fate however when Trepan was already diving into the sink, splashing in the bubbles with increasingly blissful hisses. The two refused to leave the sink by the time it was time to dry off, too busy making sure the other was in perfect shape.

It would of been cute if I wasn't covered in the splashes Shockwave and Trepan had been making- sigh. They fell into recharge early that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? Probably not but it isn't impossible. I hope you all enjoyed reading about my dumb plot bunny, and have a lovely day!


	3. Birds and shinies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it i'm back. and with more tanks and surgeons toboot!

It was pretty obvious that Trepan viewed himself as ruler of the household considering how much of a fuss he kicked up whenever he wasn’t given attention, or if I used the electrical outlets without ‘permission’. He had a terrible tendency to unplug things that were not given such permission and that was how the entire freezer unthawed that one evening a few months ago. He had gotten into much trouble for that and was now more careful what he unplugged- small items which didn't refrigerate his favourite treats however were still very much so game. Currently, Trepan was demanding to watch the discovery channel while I drew, Shockwave giving his usual amused vrrm vmmms as though to say it was easier to give in.

Ultimately he was right but that didn’t stop me from grumbling when the tiny bot inevitably got their way. Recently they had taken to watching a multitude of nature documentaries about birds- something about them just fascinated the little needle wielder (possibly the flashy colours) and more often than not he ended up mimicking the mating dances at Shockwave.

Whenever I wasn’t present of course- I didn’t want to know what they did whenever I wasn’t home. The few things I had seen however was Trepan having found what looked like orange transparent silk from somewhere (seriously… I’ve never owned anything like that at all??) and had fashioned himself what looked like a set of wings and a makeshift tail. He looked like a very strange phoenix with his little biolights and oranges decorating his frame, and currently he had taken to doing a little bower bird dance all around the very confused drawing tablet. Poor Shockwave, he wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he must of found it endearing in the end because the two ended up in a cuddlepile somewhere beneath the pillow fort they often made from the couch cushions. I knew better than to intrude unless I wanted a 3am wake up call of tiny pedes jumping on my ovaries and stomach.

Shopping trips out and about became a time when Trepan could steal shinies, or perhaps persuade his owner to purchase something for him. Their favourite place to go shopping was the charity stores because everything was so cheap and more often than not the owner of the small ‘Marie Fae’ charity shop was present. She loved my electrodomestics. Absolutely adored them, and whenever Trepan would come excitedly climbing out of his little carry pouch with Shockwave let down from his little purple backpack the first place they would go is the little fabric scrap bin. Diving helm first into the massive drawer and almost swim in the various pieces of colourful unwanted scraps which they found heavenly.

“Good to see you again,” Marie smiled warmly, age having been gentle with her over the years. “And your little friends too, how have you all been?” I tried not to laugh as Trepan found a golden strip of sequinned cloth and proceeded to drape it over Shockwave’s little wings. The tank paused long enough to consider the new addition before shaking his helm and wrapping it back around Trepan like a scarf. Queue the pleased little hisses as they continued their scavenging. I get the sneaking suspicion this is where that tiny surgeon got his silk from when I wasn't looking.

“We’ve all been well Marie. Trepan had to be grounded the other week for eating all the mercury custards without permission but he’s been relatively well behaved otherwise. Shockwave is practically an angel when compared to the other,” I didn’t miss the indignant hisssssss in reply. “Trepan however has also taken to hoarding fabric, I hope you don’t mind them rooting through the bin…” Rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly the store owner laughed, bright and clear which made you want to join in. “Oh I don’t mind in the slightest! They can take whatever they like, that stuff never sells anyway. If it makes those little fellows happy, they can have them.”

I’ve seen Trepan pretty excited over the months he has come into my life but hearing the owner say he could take whatever bits of fabric he liked had his little antennae twitching, biolights gleeming from the mountain of fabrics Shockwave was still digging through diligently to get something he liked. HISSSSSS HISSS SSSSS would probably roughly translate into “I LOVE YOU HUMAN” if I had to take a wild guess. They spent the next half hour rifling the bits and pieces until they had a hefty pile each. Funnily enough, the colours matched their paint, to Marie’s delight and unending amusement. The line was drawn however when the two tried to carry out a slightly glimmery curtain which was heavy enough to need both of them to carry, the long trail of excess curtain trailing behind the tiny tank and surgeon. Whiny hisses wouldn't win this time, we had no need for a shiny curtain and he knew it, Trepan was just being greedy now. Each one had their findings wrapped up in a little tissue paper bundle then placed into a bag for me to carry, both practically preening over their discoveries and eagerly trying to earn ‘the pats’ from the store owner because let's face it, at this point i'm pretty sure they considered Marie as their mother or something- perhaps a friendly grandmother you saw every month or so and always had delicious candies to give. After awhile I actually managed to get to browsing through the store, the two itty bitty bots finished pestering their honorary grandmother enough to look around for their latest toy. 

While Trepan idled himself by riding around on the tank and causing general heck, I had spotted something amusing as they whizzed by a set of dolls. Trepan was the perfect size for doll clothing, and considering he was always so fascinated with the shinies, I doubted it would be terribly hard to get the little troublemaker into some kind of outfit. Hell, maybe i'd even make him some? He seemed to like birds- why not make him a warm little cloak for the winter with all of his new pretty fabrics and scraps?


	4. King of the Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shop funzies, in collaboration with @DutchessWinter!

It was around about then when Shockwave came zipping over, insistently bashing against the front of my foot with a short series of excited little vrm vrmm vrmms! "What on earth has gotten you so excited?" I barely needed to lower my hand before he'd transformed into his bipedal mode and was now sitting ever so securely on the offered appendage, from there transferring to my shoulder. It was like having a very high tech but even more adorable parrot and this was without Trepan and his tiny makeshift wingies. Traversing the length of the shop through old discounted clothing racks and various other sewing supplies, I was starting to wonder what could have gotten Shockwave so excited and where was Trepan? The tiny orange electrodomestic staying out of sight for too long was a sign of bad things to come.

When trepan came into sight again he was perched proudly on what looked like a doll’s house in the shape of an openable castle, turret his new version of a throne as the tiny surgeon surveyed his kingdom with excited amber optics- especially when Shockwave came zipping over with increasingly excited vmmmms! “Huh. So this is where you got off to…” I murmured curiously, crouching down so I could examine the playset in greater detail. It wasn’t terribly fancy, meant for younger teens by the look of it but opening it up the inside had so many little compartments I could tell delighted the two. Large enough for even Shockwave to fit inside (he jumped right in the moment I lowered it to the floor) the temptation to buy it was too damn high.

No. No toy houses would be bought today - no matter how much Trepan would whine and scratch - that I decided immediately. This was not what I came for to the store today, and my wallet would not be happy with me if I bought the thing. Still, it was nice to look at, it reminded me of my childhood and watching the electrodomestics enjoy themselves so much was a nice sight too. Though I was already noticing Trepan starting to cast curious, calculating glances my way, probably wondering what he could do to make me buy him his own personal mansion.

“No you little terror I know that glance, don’t think i’ve forgotten that stunt you pulled the other week stealing the custards!” I scolded him and for once he had the half decency to look somewhat ashamed, even if I knew he felt no such thing. It was hard to shame the shameless but not impossible. Despite this though he was doing his darndest to give me the kicked puppy look, distressed hisses and squeebling coming from Trepan as he jumped up and down, demanding my attention in any way possible. Shockwave wasn’t helping, casting little sad glances upwards from his hiding place in the now opened castle and angling his finials back as far as they could reach. Quiet sad rumbles made my heart ache and gosh dang it that wasn’t fair don’t you tag team me on this!

I did my best stern face, then my best poker face….then I sighed and got up, turning around and starting to look around as if not understanding why the whole dramatic display was arranged. As my gaze travelled across different sorts of fabric and little gleaming accessories, the noises from the dollhouse only got more demanding, Trepan dead set on getting what he wanted and getting it now. Shockwave was, of course, encouraging the little orange terror. I thought about the idea once again - maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get them a place of their own, a place that was to scale. I wondered how much it cost, last time I checked there wasn’t even a price tag on it. 

The whining and hissing seemed to quiet down and I looked back, curious what the two were planning. What I was met with was the sight of two electrodomestics giving me a look that the cat from Shrek 2 would be envious of. 

“NO. DON’T EVEN,” I attempted to tell them but it was hopeless, they knew my weakness for cute and it was impossible to resist those little faceplates full of hope and potential misery. C’mon, I can’t deny that! It’s like kicking a kitten or leaving a baby bird out on the grass to the mercy of nature- something you just don’t do. Sighing quietly I walked away, letting them have their freak out moment thinking they really did lose. ‘Human won’t give in to the cute? Have we gone too far?’ While in actuality I was seeking the owner, who for a while had been watching the scene with increasing amusement. “I suppose they found something else they want?” Marie smiled, mirth making the corners of her lips curl upwards in a catlike grin. “Yeah… Don’t suppose you have any idea how much that little castle cost? They want it but I want them to think they haven’t won me over. Add delivery onto the cost too since I can’t drag that home on the bus,” I gestured to the bulky house, a grimace at the thought of all the back and arm pain it would induce.

Marie nodded knowingly, her grin growing just a bit before she answered.  
“Well, it is in good condition, but as far as I know, it’s quite old. Add to that the discount you get for being one of my favourite customers…” the woman chuckled somewhat mischievously, glancing over my shoulder momentarily before continuing, naming a price that - despite my fears - didn’t make me cringe and wonder how and what I would eat ‘till my next paycheck. Well, this was nice. I looked back to the dollhouse, Trepan’s and Shockwave’s optics still focused on me as they tried to figure out where this situation would go. I did my best not to smile and looked at Marie again, nodding slightly. 

I used my debit card to pay the fees using the contactless feature, something they had yet to figure out and thanked Marie quietly before telling my little terrors to move it. “No. You aren’t having it now let’s go.” I used my best ‘you’re both in trouble’ tone and for once they didn’t question it, the quiet warbling in response getting them both off their new soon to be home and scrambling off towards the shop entrance to wait patiently- albeit cautiously. Trepan wanted to argue, casting longing glances towards the castle before smuggling his way back into the fabric scrap bag previously purchased and finding his new entertainment in crumpling the tissue paper. Shockwave waited outside, guarding his mate with a stern ‘expression’. Nobody was allowed near lest they face the wrath of the drawing tablet with a blinding LED arm. “Thanks again Marie! We’ll come visit soon!”

The way home was quiet - too quiet, usually I’d hear more noises from both Trepan and Shockwave. The first would usually be all chipper from his experiences in the outside world and the second would whirr and make happy noises whenever his mate was satisfied and lively. This time, however, the two mostly hid away in the bag, looking over the scraps of fabric or burying themselves under it - probably to show me how disappointed they were in my decisions. Still, they didn’t cause trouble on the way home and that made me not regret buying them the thing they wanted - even if it was basically admitting my defeat to their manipulative ways.

The entire ride home on the bus was mostly the bag o’ scraps wiggling its way to sentience and freaking other members of the public out from the sporadic movements and fizzing screes that emitted said bag. Trepan had full on burrito’d his way to the bottom and wasn’t looking like he’d emerge anytime soon from his comfortable sulking, while the tank was half buried and too tired to care. Tanks needed a lot of charging and this little tucker was nearing a point where he needed a power outlet. It was almost precious if they weren’t mad with me- no doubt a uterus kicking was in my near future tonight but it would be priceless seeing their expressions when the new purchase arrived in a few days, mostly forgotten by then. Shockwave was scrambling for a charger the moment the door was opened, while Trepan refused to move from the pile- and so he was gracefully dumped in a big ball of fabric on his favourite pile of shinies (a.k.a, the other pile of fabric he had).

The white and orange terror looked up at me, optics narrowing as he hissed at the way I treated him and I gave him a small shrug. After that, I decided that it was time to get into my usual routine while I was home - or, at least, something similar because Shockwave wouldn’t be available to draw for a while. Dinner was prepared and I was actually wondering if I would get a nice quiet meal time to myself this time, the electrodomestics doing their best to show me how they’re currently mad at me. Not mad enough, as it turned out, because the moment I set my plate on the table Trepan was already there, no doubt planning to make a mess as a form of revenge. As he approached, tiny footsteps tapping on the table, I lifted my plate with one hand, fork in the other. 

“No,” I said, looking at the little terror with a raised eyebrow. Trepan assessed the situation, no doubt realising that there was no way for him to get to the food now. So he decided to do something different, that ‘different’ being him jumping off the table and onto my lap. “What on earth are you doing?” I sighed in resignation as he kneaded my legs much like a cat would and decided to make himself comfortable, now a pile of curled up limbs and biolights glowing softly. Well this was different. Normally he went with a much more proactive way of letting me know he wasn’t happy but he had gotten slightly better with not stabbing me with his little needles. Slightly.

Well, I wasn’t complaining if Trepan was going to sit still while I ate, only quietly requesting occasional pats and scritches on his back and helm. I was three quarters through the mac and cheese and all was well until I figured out his game plan. He knew I wouldn’t move him if he was comfortable- Shockwave hated if I did such a thing when Trepan was actually falling into recharge for once, and by his content and rather smug expression when I paused mid pet, he knew that I knew. Little bastard. Shockwave was keeping a rather keen eye on me from my eating place and his hideaway next to the plug socket and now I really couldn’t move. Having your drawing tablet pissed at you while using it led to a number of ‘mistakes’ which were annoying to fix, or he just wouldn’t let me use him at all.

Played by my own electrodomestics. Harsh. 

I sighed quietly, looking at Shockwave just to see him starting to move towards me - as he usually did when Trepan fell asleep somewhere on me, leaving me immobile and restless. So, to at least help with the ‘restless’ part Shockwave would come up to me himself to let me draw while his mate was sleeping. Still, despite this, it didn’t mean that everything was as idyllic as it sounded - the proof to that being the fact that the small tank rammed into my foot, making me stifle a yelp and throw a mad glare at him. I swear, Trepan is a horrible influence and even the stoic, logical being that was Shockwave wasn’t immune to that, especially now that the two were bonded. 

Carefully, I leaned to the side to offer the drawing tablet my hand, harshly whispering a ‘What was that for?’ at him, my frown not impressing the tank in the slightest judging by his body language. Maybe it was his way to show his disapproval for me not buying the dollhouse or maybe it was a warning not to wake up Trepan - in any case, once Shockwave did it he went back to being his logical self, transforming and letting me draw without messing with me. At least with this one, there was a method to the madness. Most days.


End file.
